


petals in the summertime

by ska1224



Series: Requests [8]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ska1224/pseuds/ska1224
Summary: Emboldened by Fabian’s acceptance, Gorgug plucks a few more flowers--a variety of yellows, purples, and pinks and various sizes. Each one is gently woven through Fabian’s hair and Gorgug’s fingers linger a little longer after each one. Soon Fabian’s face is framed with carefully and strategically placed flowers. Picking another one out of the ground, Gorgug reaches for Fabian before pulling back. He stares at it, then glances to Fabian, before looking back to the flower.
Relationships: Fabian Aramais Seacaster/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989172
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	petals in the summertime

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt from nonbinarywithaknife on tumblr: prompt: 👀 fabian/gorgug prompts... something with flowers (maybe gorgug making fabian tin flowers or the other way around?)
> 
> i didn’t notice the tin part of the prompt until after i wrote this so they’re just normal flowers f

They’re in a field not far from the Thistlespring house, quiet and content in the ha zy summer air. Fabian is laying on his back with his hands tucked behind his head, singular eye closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Gorgug is sitting to the right of his head, legs crossed and back hunched as he watches a gentle breeze ruffle the grass and flowers scattered across the field.

Reaching out, Gorgug idly picks a flower and twirls the green stem in his fingertips. He glances over to where Fabian is lying and compares the pink petals to Fabian’s white hair. Hesitating, Gorgug reaches out and tucks the flower behind Fabian’s pointed ear. Fabian’s eye snaps open and stares at Gorgug’s face. Nimble fingers retreat from behind his head to touch at the flower curiously. He holds the stare with Gorgug for a few more seconds before putting his hand back behind his head and closing his eye.

Emboldened by Fabian’s acceptance, Gorgug plucks a few more flowers--a variety of yellows, purples, and pinks and various sizes. Each one is gently woven through Fabian’s hair and Gorgug’s fingers linger a little longer after each one. Soon Fabian’s face is framed with carefully and strategically placed flowers. Picking another one out of the ground, Gorgug reaches for Fabian before pulling back. He stares at it, then glances to Fabian, before looking back to the flower.

It has soft, white petals and a round, yellow center and it is hanging limply in his right hand. His left reaches out and tenderly touches the strap of Fabian’s eyepatch. “Can I… Is it alright if I…?” his mumbled words break the summer’s silence.

Fabian’s eye opens again and he is staring up into Gorgug’s face. His black eyes are wide, but not looking at him. His teeth are worrying at his lower lip. Fabian doesn’t think he has seen Gorgug look quite this vulnerable before. 

At least, not alone. Not just the two of them. 

He is, for once, at a loss for words. His tongue darts out, quick as his blade, and wets his lips. “Of course! Anyone would be lucky--” a thousand words of bravado and braggery flash through his mind before he settles on one word, spoken uncharacteristically soft. “Yeah.”

With his permission, Gorgug gently lifts the strap of the eyepatch and weaves the flower’s long, soft stem around it. He knots it firmly--like his parents taught him--before letting the flower drop so it rests on the patch. It’s centered perfectly so it looks as if the flower is Fabian’s eye. Gorgug smiles and Fabian’s heart thumps in his chest. 

Reaching behind his ear, Fabian pulls out the first flower that Gorgug had put on him. Gorgug’s smile wavers and he worries that he did something wrong, but Fabian simply reaches out and tucks the flower behind Gorgug’s ear. His hand slips down Gorgug’s jaw and lingers there. Fabian smooths his thumb over the line of his jaw before surging up and leveling their faces. Gorgug falls back onto one hand, a noise of surprise slipping out as Fabian straddles him and they stare at each other, faces inches apart.

Fabian looks down at his lips before looking back up into his eyes. “Can I…?”

It’s Gorgug’s turn to give his affirmation, nodding quickly. Fabian surges forward and connects the distance, pressing their lips together clumsily. Gorgug’s free hand reaches up and fists in Fabian’s hair, knocking some of the flowers loose in an attempt to steady the other. They pull apart and Fabian grabs onto the lapels of Gorgug’s varsity jacket. Gorgug smiles again and a grin breaks out on Fabian’s face. He wants to keep making Gorgug smile like that. 

Glancing behind Fabian, Gorgug notices the fallen flowers and his tongue pokes out from between his lips in frustration. “Your flowers. When we kissed… Sorry.”

Fabian smiles fondly at Gorgug and cups his face in his hands. “Shut up, Gorgug.” He kisses Gorgug’s forehead. “While I appreciate them, they’re not what’s important right now.” He kisses Gorgug’s nose. “You’ll have plenty of time to put more in.” Gorgug barely has time to smile before Fabian presses a kiss there too.


End file.
